Fix you!
by Biasha
Summary: Quatro minutos e sete segundos. Somente quatro minutos e sete segundos foram necessários para um compositor criar uma música que descreveria perfeitamente uma jornada que durou 86 anos. E ainda há quem não acredite na força da música.


MÚSICA INSPIRADORA:** FIX YOU (COLDPLAY)**  
>YOUTUBE: watch?v=JI-o25K6B-E

**Capítulo I**

Eu sou velho. Muito velho. Só Deus, meu criador, sabe o quão velho sou e minha data de criação – ou nascimento, como preferir. Lembro-me sorreteiramente que fui criado no período que o homem denomina como "Antiguidade Clássica" e logo fui ordenado por meu superior que velasse por Aníbal – um bebê que nascera em uma região denominada Cartago, império localizado no norte da África.

Durante 38 anos – no tempo do homem, deixando claro, pois o tempo para mim é inexistente – eu estive ao lado daquele ser humano vendo-o passar da infância já para a fase adulta, sem qualquer intervalo para ser um adolescente normal da época. Aos 16 anos, sendo o mais velho entre seus irmãos, presenciou a morte por infarto do pai de 42 anos, o que fez com que ele – contra sua vontade – herdasse a responsabilidade de cuidar de sua família e de uma ampla rede comercial de perfume. Mesmo com tão pouca idade, aquele garoto se saiu bem. Muito bem. Financeira e amorosamente. Casado, teve três filhos ao longo de sua jornada. Lembro-me de seu filho mais novo e do modo como sorria e gargalhava, era idêntico ao avô, pai de Aníbal… Triste foi o momento da morte de meu protegido; morreu devido a complicações de uma gripe forte que contraiu em uma de suas viagens de negócios, já que na época não havia medicamento. Não havia nem mesmo qualquer conhecimento sobre a doença. Morreu novo, como seu pai. E como ele, deixou a responsabilidade para seu primogênito. Eles construíram uma boa família, embora naquele período isso não fosse valorizado como no qual eu me encontro agora, século XXI.

Aliás, foi nesse século que presenciei uma das jornadas mais complexas de minha existência como protetor. Era uma segunda-feira. Segunda-feira de chuva forte. Estava frio e as nuvens negras cobriam o céu. Recordo que estava em meu jardim quando a voz de meu superior invadiu minha mente como um baque.

_"__Está na hora, Castiel!" _

E em um _flash_, lá estava eu para recomeçar meu trabalho.

Prematura, minha protegida nasceu com 27 semanas de gestação, sendo logo encaminhada para a UTI, onde receberia os cuidados necessários para um bebê que ainda não possuía os órgãos completamente desenvolvidos.

Durante semanas, eu a vi sendo colocada em respirador artificial devido a sua baixa capacidade respiratória. Através da traquéia, ela recebia uma substância conhecida por surfactante, para que fosse evitada a síndrome da membrana hialina. E, também, foi nutrida com diversas substâncias, como aminoácidos, lipídios e carboidratos, pois ainda não era permitido que recebesse o leite materno.

Tão nova, tão bebê, e já enfrentando tantos obstáculos.

Era estranho observá-la. Era… pequena. Estranhamente pequena. Exageradamente pequena. E sua pele era bem avermelhada, diferente dos bebês os quais eu já havia visto. Mas, eram seus olhos o que mais me chamam atenção; eram negros, de uma negridão profunda. Eram tão belos e ao mesmo tempo tão… obscuros. Algo que nunca havia presenciado. Tão… tão…

Perdoe-me. Não que eu seja algum maníaco por olhos, mas é que são eles a chave para a compreenção do homem. Eles são os portais para a alma, literalmente falando - e por favor, sem piadas de cego. Veja, a alma humana é como uma identidade interior. A razão de ser. E conforme o homem vá vivendo, o espírito eleva-se, fortalecendo-se com diversos pedaços de energia espiritual, sejam elas boas ou ruins, como o amor e ódio. Portanto ao nasce, a alma é virgem, sem qualquer tipo de energia presente.

Por essa razão, era estranho encarar os olhos daquela menina, já que a sensação de sofrimento sempre me invadia ao fazê-lo; e isso estava errado, ela ainda não havia sofrido o suficiente para que esse sentimento estivesse gravado em sua alma. Era difícil de explicar… Difícil de entender… Mas… Era como se dela propagasse o sofrimento. Como se... ela já o conhecesse.

Mal sabia eu, mesmo com toda minha experiência, que o que eu sentia não difundia dela, mas sim de mim. Aquilo era apenas um presságio do que me aguardava.

E ah, antes que me esqueça, o nome daquela que seria minha protegida era Isabella – Bella, como todos a chamavam. _Bella_... Ironicamente ou não, aquele nome encaixou-se perfeitamente a ela.

E bem, se ainda não decifrou o que sou... _Eu sou um anjo do Senhor_. E cá estou, contando-lhe uma história. História essa que poderia ser resumia facilmente com aquela música famosa - Fix You, da banda britânica Coldplay. Mas, o fato é que... eu detesto resumo. E, também, seria até ofensivo resumir em quatro minutos e sete segundos uma vida que durou 86 anos.

Então vamos lá, ajeite sua postura e respire fundo. Chore quando, em algum momento da narrativa, sentir vontade - não é vergonhoso, é libertador. Mesmo que a garganta se feche, os olhos e o nariz ardam, a cabeça pese... chore. O choro limpa a alma. Foi essa uma das lições que aprendi com Bella.

**Fim do capítulo I**

**OBSERVAÇÃO IMPORTANTE:** Depois de, hm... anos, eu voltei. Sim. Estava com saudade dessa coisa toda de escrever... portanto, por favor, eu levei horas pra fazer esse capítulo e você só levará alguns segundos ou minutos para comentar sobre. Bora fazer um trato? **Vocês comentam e eu, depois, posto outro capítulo**. Eu sei que é extremamente chato pedir reviews, mas vocês sabem como é, gente... Então, acho é isso. Nos vemos.


End file.
